plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea Crime/Transcrpt
(This episode starts when someone with a mask is running outside of a bank with lots of money and a cop is chasing him) Robber: (running) You'll never catch me. (gets into Peashooter's house) Stunion: (stops running) I'll come into this house tomorrow morning. The Next Day: Peashooter: (gets outside of his house) Ah! What a worderful day! Stunion: (comes with a gun) Leafs up, or I'm going to shoot you. Peashooter: (gets his leafs up) Stunion: (wears him leafcuff) Now get in the car! Peashooter and Stunion: (get in the car) Stunion: (starts driving) Peashooter: This is going to end bad. Later in the court: Celery Stalker: Well, defendant Peashooter McPeadom. This trial will make this case clear. Repeater: Haha, you're going to jail. (laughs) Peashooter: Repeater, what are you doing here? Repeater: I'm here to see the jerk of the family getting in jail. Peashooter: But....you're the jerk of the family. Repeater: At least I didn't rob any bank. Peashooter: Me neither! Celery Stalker: QUIET!!! Thank you. Now, Peashooter. I hope you have a lawyer. Is HE your lawyer? Repeater: No, I'm just here to watch the trial. Sunflower: (opens the doors) (gets in) That's right! I'm his lawyer. Peashooter: This can't get any worse! Sunflower: (sits down) As we all know, defendant Peashooter Maxwell Gatling Shootio Jacob McPeadom is not only a hero but the frontman of the band PBC. Celery Stalker: (whispers to Peashooter) Big fan. Sunflower: But that's not the point. Who saved the whole planet when Dr. Zomboss became the ruler of it? Who saved his friend when Dr. Zomboss hypnotized him? Celery Stalker: He IS a hero. Nightshade: Yeah, he's a true hero. Innocent! Spore-shroom: Innocent! Endurian: Innocent! Peashooter and Sunflower: (smile) Repeater: Wait! Peashooter was responsible for the day that zombies ruled the planet. And the way that Peashooter saved his friend Wall-nut from Dr. Zomboss, really scared Wall-nut. It scared him A LOT! Nightshade: That's right! Guilty! Spore-shroom: I agree! He is guilty! Endurian: Yeah, it was all his fault for the zombies that ruled Earth! Guilty! Peashooter: Repeater, what was that? Repeater: I am the accuser. Scene: (cuts to Bloomerang's house) Wall-nut: (comes in) Hey, Bloomerang! What are you doing? Bloomerang: I'm making a cake for Chomper's eleventh birthday. I already told him to come over at my house for the party. Wall-nut: Oh yeah! Peashooter told me that you're performing without Chomper. Bloomerang: Yeah! So I should put chocolate, (puts in chocolate) vanilla, (puts in vanilla) chicken nuggets (puts in chicken nuggets) and blend. (takes the blender) (blends it) (yeast is throwing all over the place) Wall-nut: Hahahahahahahahaha! That was such a failure! Scene: (cuts to the court) Celery Stalker: So, this is your final chance. If you don't prove that Peashooter is innocent, he's going to jail. Sunflower: No! Repeater: Yes! Celery Stalker: Maybe! I mean......Sunflower, do you have any prove. Sunflower: (gets up) Yes, I do! I have a witness! Officer Stunion Stink! (points at him) So tell me, Mr. Officer, did the robber had the exact body style and height that Peashooter has? Stunion: Yes! Sunflower: Did he had a mask? And if he did, were leaves popping out of it? Stunion: Yes and yes! Sunflower: How much leaves? Stunion: Four. Sunflower: (while going to the stand) Aha! That proves that Peashooter isn't the robber, because he only has one leave on his head. But the only one I know that has the exact body style and height that Peashooter has and has four leaves in his head is the one and only, Peashooter's brother, the accuser, Repeater! Everyone: (gasps) Sunflower: I call Repeater McPeadom to the stand! Repeater: (gets up) (goes to the stand) Sunflower: I have to ask you some questions, Mr. McPeadom. Where were you last night at...... Stunion: Midnight. Sunflower:...midnight? Repeater: In our house. Sunflower: Doing what? Repeater: Eating tacos. Sunflower: Aha! So you were awake! You couldn't be awake, since our parents make us sleep at 22:45, which is one hour and a quarter BEFORE midnight. Doesn't this seem a little bit suspicious? I have another question. Is it true that you and defendant Peashooter Maxwell Gatling Shootio Jacob McPeadom are rivals? Repeater: Yes! Sunflower: Which means that you became the accuser, because you don't like him and you'd like him to be in jail, right? Repeater: Yes! Sunflower: This is my final question. Yesterday, at midnight, there was stolen $305 from the bank. $305 costs the new videogame you'd like to buy, but our parents didn't gave you the money. Also, they gave money to Peashooter and then you said you would get revenge on Peashooter, is that right? Repeater: Yeah! Sunflower: So, you had a motivation. Here's my version of what happened: Yesterday, after you said you were going to get revenge on Peashooter, you set your alarm to a few minutes before midnight and that's when you woke up. Then, you went to the bank, wearing a mask, you stole the money and kept it, because they raised the price and knew that Peashooter was going to get accused, but you thought that they might figure out that he didn't do it, so you became the accuser to 'help' him to get in jail and to get your revenge. Repeater: It's true! It's true! Celery Stalker: Peashooter, you're innocent. And Repeater, you're guilty. Take him in. Stunion: (takes Repeater to jail) Scene: (cuts at Bloomerang's house) Oven: (ding sound) Bloomerang: (takes the cake out of the oven) It got pretty good! Peashooter and Sunflower: (open the door) (get in) We're here! Blover: (gets in) Let's party it up! Red Stinger: (gets in) (closes the door) Yeah! Chomper: (opens the door) Everyone: Happy birthday!!! Chomper: (gets in) (closes the door) Oh, thanks guys. Peashooter: Hey, C! Me and Bloomerang are going to perform for you. But without you. It would be weird for you to perform for you. But anyway! (PBC perform 'Hard') Peashooter: Happy birthday, Chomper! Bloomerang: (gets the cake and puts it on the table) I made this myself. Wall-nut: (coughs) Bloomerang: Okay, not 'myself'. Everyone: (laughs) Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts